How Gunther Proposed to Jane
by Jatd4ever
Summary: "Do you know about the tears I have shed? And how much I have screamed? I was so miserable, wishing that this aching heart would go away. Or the days that I wished I was dead? I regret all the bad words I have said, if I hurt your feelings, I'm so, so sorry. It doesn't matter anymore, but what does matter are my feelings for you." Jane/Gunther


**I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

Early, one morning, Gunther decided to take a leap of faith. He was finally going to tell Jane his feelings. Knocking on Jane's door, he asked "Jane, can I come in?"

"Whatever"

Entering her room and closing the door, he asked "Can I just take a little of your time?"

"Gunther what are you doing here? Isn't it a little too early to start fighting?"

"Before you get mad and kick me out, I have a few things to say"

"Then get on with it"

"There are so many words that I want to say, and I'm not sure if the ones I choose are correct, but I'll try my best.

For some time, I thought I was going mad. I didn't understand why I became obsessed with you. All I knew was that my eyes would follow you wherever you went. That fiery hair that no one can control, those glowing emerald eyes, that porcelain creamy skin, and those freckles, they drive me to madness. I don't know when it started but I didn't want to share you with anyone, I burned with jealousy for no good reason. Then i would feel mad at you and everyone else, but mostly at myself. And darn it, do you know how furious I was, when I saw you with that clown boy. I'm not sure if I'm good enough, I'm worried that I don't stand a chance, but here I go

Do you know how much you light up my life? Your like the sun, shining brightly and proving nourishment.

Do you know you give me a reason to live? Because of you, I want to be better and stronger

Do you know you're the first and last thought in my mind everyday?

Do you know I like it when you glare at me? I think it's kind of attractive

Can we stop arguing all the time? I don't want to argue anymore, I just want to treat you well

And when we spare, I don't mind losing anymore, I just hate when it's over, since that the only time you'll pay any attention to me

So I ask, can we grow old together?

Or is that too much?

Can we hold hands? Those small white hands of yours plague my dreams

Can you be my dream and my purpose? I want to protect you and for you to do the same for me, I want us to get stronger together

Can I love you freely? You don't know how I have longed, to tell you these blasted feelings of mine, how I don't want to hide them anymore

Do you know about the tears I have shed? And how much I have screamed? I was so miserable, wishing that this aching heart would go away.

Or the days that I wished I was dead?

I regret all the bad words I have said, if I hurt your feelings, I'm so, so sorry

It doesn't matter anymore, but what does matter are my feelings for you

Because of you, I now I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more

I want to stare at you everyday

I want to hold you in my arms

And run my fingers through your hair

And tell you how pretty you are

I want you to understand, that it is not hate I feel, but love

I love you

There is no one else in this world I care about this much

You're the only girl I love now, but in a few years there will be another girl I will love, she will call you mommy.

I want you to bear my children, so I can see the fruit of my love alive

So if you'll give me a chance, wouldn't you like to see what it could be like?

I want you to be my life

And I'll ask, will you be willing to be my wife?"

Jane just stared at him, without saying a word. Without hearing a response, he started to worry "Uh... well I guess it's no then, I'll just leave now"

Walking away, he started to hate himself more

_Maggots, I'm so stupid! Of course she'll say no, what was I thinking?_

"Gunther wait"

"What is it?"

Taking hold of his hand, she confessed "I don't know when it started, but I began to like you too"

"So are you saying..."

"Yes Gunther, I'll marry you"

Picking her up and swinging her around, he couldn't contain himself "Thank you, thank you so much. I'm so happy, I could just kiss you"

Putting Jane down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Not if I kiss you first"

Kissing him tenderly on the lips, she could hear his heart beating faster. Parting lips, Gunther asked "Did that just happen? I don't think I remember it, I guess I'll have to try that again"

Kissing Jane on the lips, he felt overcome by emotion. Tears fell out of his eyes since he's never known such kindness.

"What Is wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel happy and sad at the same time"

Wiping away his tears, she said "It's alright. You looked so adorable, I couldn't help but say yes. If not, I would have lived a life of regret, not knowing what could have been."

Embracing him, she's said "I wish, we would have treated each other better earlier, that way I would have known these feelings"

"Hugging and kissing is nice. Can you touch my face too?"

Cupping his cheek, Jane smiled as she stared at him. Covering his eyes, he said shyly "Don't, your eyes are my weakness."

"I want to look at your eyes, they are so beautiful."

Uncovering his eyes, that just stared at one another "Why didn't I realize how handsome you were before?"

Kissing her on the forehead, he said softly "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Thank you, for showing me your heart."

Grabbing Jane's hand, he urged "Let's go then"

"To where?" Asked Jane

"To tell everyone the news"

Running out of Jane's room, with her hand in his, Gunther told anyone that would listen. He was grateful he took a leap of faith, If he didn't, he would have never known what true happiness was.


End file.
